


日出康城14

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	日出康城14

金泰亨的灼热气息迎面而来，霸道而热情的吻不容拒绝的落在金硕珍唇间，金硕珍被他吻弄得浑身发烫，清晰地感觉到金泰亨的舌尖滑过他的唇齿，用力地吻他。  
“唔......金泰亨，我们谈谈.....”   
“你今天不乖，惩罚完你再说。” 饱含情欲的声音在金硕珍耳边响起，想要拒绝的话再次淹没在唇间，金泰亨饥渴地吻着金硕珍，手固住他的头，越吻越深。早上他气得摔门而去，买了张机票就回了A市，本来下了决定想要走，下了飞机却犹豫了，如果他走了，金硕珍会不开心吗，不会，他本来就巴不得自己从他的生活中消失吧，从一开始就是这样，自己于他，不过是一个给他添麻烦的小屁孩而已，既然这样，那何必如他所愿，他不是看自己不顺眼吗，那就更要烦着他，他没耐性，自己有，有的是时间跟他耗，想到金硕珍气得牙痒痒的样子，金泰亨有种恶作剧得逞的爽快，心里的郁结也就疏解，回到金硕珍的住所见他还没有回来，金泰亨就去田柾国那里歇了一会，晚餐时间再回来，却发现金硕珍还不在，金泰亨就在他家门口等着。没想到等来的是金硕珍和另一个男人，这让他下定决心一定要狠狠地将金硕珍惩罚一番。  
金硕珍喘不过气地抓住金泰亨的胳膊，嘴里浅浅低吟，他和金泰亨的身体紧密地贴在一起，金泰亨喷洒在脸上的热意还有酒后的醉意让他意识模糊。他感受到金泰亨的头埋在他的颈窝，灼热的舌头舔着他的耳朵，脖子，再到锁骨，一点一点地向下移动，让他不住地发颤。金泰亨的大腿抵在他的腿间，目光火热，像一只抓住羔羊的饥饿的老虎，欲望早已濒临疯狂。  
“你躲不掉的，金硕珍。” 金泰亨喑哑地在金硕珍耳边低语：“ 你再怎么推开我都没有用，我缠上你了，除非有一天我腻了，不然我是不会离开你的，你死心吧！”  
金硕珍吃惊地抬起头，金泰亨俊美的面容透出摄人心魄的魅力，眼神中透露着的占有欲和霸气，让他的心跳一瞬间加快起来，这是他曾经渴望的，一个对他不离不弃的伴侣所能给的安全感，竟然是从金泰亨身上看到。他还没有给任何回应，只是渐渐放弃抵抗，金泰亨又继续狂热地吻着他，手捏在他敏感的腰间，然后转移到金硕珍挺立的下身，一把握住。  
金硕珍被挑逗得意乱情迷，金泰亨线条紧实的腹肌在他的眼前晃动，他下意识地分开大腿，任金泰亨的手在他腿间缓缓抚动，当他释放出温热的液体时，隐约看见了金泰亨嘴角的笑意：“ 你是我的。”  
下一秒粘着精液的手指就轻车熟路地刺入了金硕珍那紧密的后穴，金硕珍吐出了令人心神荡漾的喘息，金泰亨又凑过来吻住他，金硕珍配合地搂住了他的脖子，两人缠绵地吻着，当金泰亨的舌尖从金硕珍的嘴里退出时，金硕珍的唇舌头已经被吻得麻木，唇畔也被蹂躏得红肿，身体浮现出性感的绯红，金泰亨眼底流转过好几道暗色波动，抽出手指，箍住金硕珍柔韧的腰，挺身就埋进了金硕珍的身体。  
金泰亨开始律动，力度很大，挺身的动作让整个床都发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，金硕珍夹紧了金泰亨的腰，仰头呻吟。 “金硕珍，听到了吗？你是我的！只能是我的！” 金泰亨一次又一次在快要抽出时又粗暴地插进去，塞满金硕珍紧致又火热的甬道。灭顶的快感从那里窜向金硕珍的脊背，他用力地环住金泰亨的脖子，“不......” 金硕珍未完的话消失在金泰亨狂野的律动，最後被吞进火热的口腔里，金泰亨狠狠地贯穿着他，侵略性的夺走他的呼吸，两人身体毫无缝隙地黏在一起摩擦，厮磨，撞击，深深地结合，在达到巅峰的那一刻，金硕珍似乎听到了一丝叹息声：“ 我好像喜欢上你了.....”  
金硕珍恢复意识已经是早上，金泰亨紧紧地把他抱在怀里，强悍的躯体压得他透不过气，两人身体粘腻，带着情欲过后的汗湿气，金硕珍睁开眼就看到金泰亨鬓角的碎发滑落下来，遮挡住了他紧闭的眼睛，金硕珍静静地看着，金泰亨长得像古希腊神话传说中的美少年，是一个妖精般美丽的男子，危险而又邪恶，与循规蹈矩的他本来风马牛不相及，却就这么纠缠上了。他抬起手，拂开金泰亨的碎发，不知道在想什么。不知过了多久，金泰亨醒了，正好对上金硕珍的一双漆黑眸子，轻轻地勾起唇，富有磁性的声音里带著笑意：“ 怎么，爱上我了？”  
“昨晚那个人，是我的前男友。”  
金泰亨收了笑意：“你们旧情复燃了？”  
“他和现任感情很好，我们只是好朋友。”  
“嗯，然后呢？”  
“他很好，但我和他分手是因为我的工作太忙了，我受委屈想要安慰的时候他不能给我我所想要的，我难过他也不好受，又或许是我对事业的看中高于他。”  
金泰亨没有预料到金硕珍会愿意和他分享自己的私事，就如同自己愿意将不愿意为他人所道的过去一般，他迟疑了半晌，坚定地说：“我会在你难过的时候陪着你。”  
金硕珍本来想要表达自己的事业有多重要，他不能因为一时的刺激影响了自己的事业，却没想到金泰亨说出这样的话，这倒让他有些措手不及：“ 我，我不是这个意思.....”  
金泰亨握住金硕珍的手：“ 你不是觉得我们没有未来吗，那还担心什么，反正你单身我也单身，不如就处处，都是男的也不用对对方负责，哪天你要是，要是遇见真爱了，又或者我真看上哪个女孩子了，那就好聚好散，你觉得怎么样？反正我还没出师，你整天还是要面对我的。”  
金硕珍张了张嘴，感觉此时的温情气氛似乎有些怪异，下一秒金泰亨就咧开嘴：“ 感动了吧？我的意思就是，以后咱两就是pao友了，我想上你的时候就上，你没有拒绝的机会，明白了吗？金总裁。”   
“金泰亨！”  
“今天就当作我们正式yue炮的第一天，今晚下班去庆祝吧，我的老板？” 金泰亨的头亲昵地厮磨著他，像是一只小狗。  
金硕珍无奈地闭上眼，不如就纵容一次，只要金泰亨听话，或许还能省点事，接下来再多帮金泰亨物色一下合适的女生，说不定很快他就能功成身退了.....


End file.
